Blackjack
by NereicHakoto
Summary: Sakura, freshman in college doesn't care much for friends, but she feels a past presence in her head. What happened to the old Konoha? Not an AU. SakuXNeji. Please R


**A/N: Felt like doing this...forgive me...**

**It's a SakuXNeji romance story. It will be a disaster...for them I mean... multiple reasons have inclined me to make this. For one, Sakura and Neji are two of my favorites. Other reasons include: multiple proddings from friends, inspirations from other authors, and one person has threatened me.**

**I'm being held hostage!!!!!!**

**Thanks for listening, now for the warning and disclaimer.**

**Warning: Many gruesome scenes may be strewn about this story. Also beware of foul language and Neji's ability to piss someone off without yelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime. Soon, yes very soon, I will have my very own novel...then others will have to quote ME! mwuahahahaha...**

**

* * *

**

---On the lines below, state your information. This is a requirement for you to enter our wonderful school. Information about you from this paper will be handed out among students, who shall confront you and introduce themselves to you---

Name: Sakura Hanuro.

Age: 18

Hair color: Strawberry blond. Also pink.

Hight: 5 feet 6 inches.

Birthday: March 21.

Religious affiliation: -none-

Orientation: Straight and looking!

Interests: Volleyball, swimming, biking, hiking, camping, basketball, soccer, and hot boys. 

Signature: _Sakura Hanuro_

* * *

Sakura reviewed the paper she had filled out. She went over the line for Orientation, but she didn't care. Sakura wondered if any one of the students would approach her. Probably not. She was here for an education, not for friends. Sure, if Sakura did get friends there, then cool, if not, oh well. College is a big deal, made even more so if she tried to get any friends. Sakura wanted to just rush in, get things done, then get on with her life. That's it. Maybe have a couple kids with an ordinary husband, no one special. Live an ordinary live in an ordinary town with ordinary people. Nothing extra-terrestial. Nothing supernatural. No flying people either. Sakura had enough of that in one lifetime. She just wanted the village to become ordinary. It was working towards that, but it would require a lot of time.

Sakura placed the paper into a mail-bin marked "Principle Tsunade." Hopefully the Principle would look at it in time. Until then, she would just continue with her studies.

Sakura sighed, then turned around to leave the office. Outside she was immediately greeted by an orange jumpsuit-wearing, blond-haired, blue-eyed kid. He was grinning at her. Sakura forgot who he was. She _felt_ like she knew him, but couldn't remember. Eh, it didn't matter. Time for introductions.

"Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" The kid's grin got bigger. How annoying.

"Sakura Hanuro." Sakura said. Again, when he said his name, she felt like she knew him, but couldn't quite place her finger on it. Just as Naruto was about to say something, someone else interrupted him.

"Stand aside Naruto. Let me handle the girl." A raven-haired boy standing behind Naruto stepped out to face her. He smiled coolly at her, "Hello there little Angel. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Ooo, he was good.

"Terribly sorry." Sakura apologized in advance, "But I don't acquaint myself with jackasses." Ooo, buuuurn! "Especially since you just want to get in my pants. I can see it by the look of your face. Go away."

"I want to get in your pants!" Naruto's grin widened. Sakura paused.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, but I have to go. Good-bye Uzumaki and Uchiha." Sakura turned away from them and walked away. She was quickly halted by a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face them again. It was Sasuke, and boy did he look mad.

"Nobody rejects me. _Nobody_." Sasuke growled.

"You should stop hanging around whores and sluts then. Grow up." Sakura puffed out her chest at him, "Loser." Sasuke didn't seem to hear her though, he was focused on her chest. Sakura immediately took one of her books and slammed it into his face, breaking his nose. He stumbled back, holding his broken and bleeding nose, glaring at her.

"Bitch." He snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a jackass. You wouldn't have had your nose busted." Sakura turned and walked off once again.

After that little episode, Sakura decided she needed to pay a visit to her new dorm, where her roommate would meet her. Unfortunately for the roommate, Sakura was going to be redecorating the dorm as soon as she got there. She just hoped it was a girl, not a guy. The principle had mentioned Co-ed rooms when she arrived. Finally, she found her room: 208. Taking the keycard from her chest pocket, Sakura swiped the card, opened the door, and headed inside.

The room was covered with junk. The floor was littered with soda cans, magazines with naked chicks inside of it, and other assortments of material things. The walls had been painted black and white. A symbol of Yin and Yang was on the bathroom door. From one of the beds hung a chain, with the same symbol of Yin and Yang. Above the same bed was a painted white skull, showing many features that must have taken days to complete. Sakura was astonished at the artwork displayed by just the skull. She couldn't care less about the Yin and Yang, the skull looked amazing. Seeing the magazines again distracted her. Picking one up, she skimmed through it. The person had written on the pictures of naked chicks inside the magazine, probably with a Sharpie. One was labeled "Ugly." Another, "Pointless." And another, "Waste of time." Sakura smirked. That's exactly how she would describe the pictures. Sakura flipped through the pages, amused by the labels he had put on the chicks. The only one that had gotten any kind of comment was a red-haired, tall, large-chested girl that looked around Sakura's age. Sakura thought to herself, _"I look better than her. I wonder what this kid will think of me?"_

_Chink._

The sound of the door unlocking vibrated through the door. Sakura turned to the door, just as it was opening. She was still holding the magazine when the black-haired boy walked in. His hair was very long, longer than his. He wore a headband, an ordinary black one with a skull printed on it. He paused at the sight of Sakura holding the magazine while the door closed on it's own. Sakura shrugged, threw the magazine onto his bed and started unpacking her things by her own bed. The boy still hadn't moved or spoke yet. Sakura was perfectly fine with that. She didn't even care that he was looking when she started sorting her clothing. OR when she took off her shirt and pants and replaced them with cleaner ones. It took about an hour for Sakura to finish unpacking. Sakura looked at the boy-he hadn't moved so much as an inch-and she dropped herself onto her bed, resting her body.

The silence remained like this for quite some time. An hour went by with neither of them saying a word.

Finally, "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Sakura Hanuro." Sakura mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed. The boy didn't say anything else, but she heard him pick up the magazines from the floor and put them on his bed. Sakura sighed. "Don't waste your time with those. None of them are any good." Sakura opened her eyes to look closely at the boy. He had pale white eyes, odd for a person, and wore white. She found this ironic and kind of funny.

"Why are you laughing?" The boy asked her. He had heard her laugh.

"Because I think it's ironic that this room is painted black, but you have white eyes and clothing." Sakura told him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Black and white are my favorite colors to mix." So much for redecorating. This boy knew how to please the right girl. Sakura found herself smiling at him, and quickly frowned to cover it up. "You haven't told me your name."

"You haven't asked." The boy stated in a bored voice. Sakura's mouth twitched in a smirk.

"Then what's your name?"

"Neji Hyuuga." The boy said rather quickly. Neji stood up and turned to stare at her. Sakura was trying hard not to smirk at him. "Tell me, why are you not mingling with the others of your sex but hanging around here?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because if I felt like making friends, I would go to the park, or a basketball game, or outside. But I don't want to do that, neither do I want to meet up with that Uchiha kid." Sakura glared up at the ceiling.

"You've met Uchiha?"

"He's a jackass."

"I know."

"I like you." Sakura looked at him when she said this.

"Good for you." Neji was doing something in the cabinet. "I have no interest in females."

"So...are you gay?" Sakura asked. Neji turned his head and stared at her, without expression. "Oh, okay. Didn't think so." Neji returned to the cabinet. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

"For something."

"What is it jackass?"

Neji backed out of the cabinet and threw something at her. It landed in front of her on the bed. It was a deck of cards, held together by a thick rubber band. The backs of the cards were pictures of, once again, naked women that had been labeled with Sharpie. Sakura giggled at some of the comments. She removed the rubber band from the cards and started shuffling.

"What are we playing?" She asked.

"Poker." Neji stated.

"Why not blackjack? It's more fun."

"Fine. You deal."

Sakura did just that, giving him a face-down and face-up card. The face-up card was a king of diamonds. She gave herself two cards, one face-down, the other face-up. Sakura's face-up was an ace of diamonds. She looked at the under card, it was a 10 of spades.

"I was going to do strip poker, but you changed it to blackjack." Neji said. He was staring at his concealed card in boredom. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, guess we're playing strip blackjack then." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Neji didn't say anything to this, he just nodded.

"Hit me." Neji said. Sakura gave him a card, face-up. It was a 2 of diamonds. Neji flipped his other card, a 9 of hearts. "Blackjack."

"I have blackjack too." Sakura showed him her face-down card. "Dealer wins."

"Fine." Neji removed his shoes. Strangely, he didn't wear socks. "Deal again."

Sakura dealt again. This time she lost. She had a king and a 2, laid down another card, and got busted with an ace. Sakura removed her shirt, revealing a black bra. Her shoes and socks had been removed before the game started. Neji glanced at her for a few moments, took the cards, and dealt for both of them. Sakura was glad it was 90 degrees outside, she hated the cold.

Unfortunately, Sakura was busted again, and she had to remove another piece of clothing. Sakura stood up without hesitation, and pulled off her jeans, throwing them aside into a corner and sitting back down in her black bra and panties. Neji dealt again. He lost, so he removed his shirt. Underneath the clothing, he was finely tuned and smooth-looking. Sakura just wanted to reach out and touch him, but before she could, she was handed the cards to deal.

Sakura lost again. Neji beat her by one point. Looking at the next card, Sakura sighed. She would've gotten busted again anyway. Sakura reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall. Neji looked at her exposed chest, but it was just a passing glance. He took the cards from her and dealt for the both of them one more time.

"We can stop whenever you want." Neji said.

"Whenever I want? In that case, let the game continue." Sakura grinned, "I'm not gonna lose. Your headband doesn't count though. That would be cheap." Sakura frowned up at the headband. Neji took it off and placed it next to him. He had a green tattoo on his forehead. It looked weird and cool at the same time. The teachers probably didn't want it showing, so he wore that to cover it up.

Sakura looked at her cards. A 2 and a 9. She gave herself another card, Neji didn't want any more. Lucky her, she got a 10. There was no way she'd lose now. Sakura flipped the cards, showing him her 21. Neji then removed his own pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"This last round will decide it all then." Sakura sighed.

"If you lose, you don't have to remove anything." How sweet, Neji finally respected her privacy at the end of the game.

"No thanks. I'm going to see this through sexist pig." Sakura grinned triumphantly. She dealt the cards.

20. Sakura had a 20. Neji asked for a hit, she gave him a 4. She saw Neji's lips twitch slightly in a smirk, but it was gone imediately. He revealed his cards. _"Shit."_ Sakura thought. He had a 21. Sakura needed an ace to win. She gave herself a card.

It was a 5.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, cliffhanger. Deal with it. No I'm just kidding.**

**Anyway, I have to ask you guys and gals to forgive me about the perverted sense of this first chapter. But hey, I'm a frikin perverted boy. Get off my back. There wasn't as much foul language as I had envisioned there would be. Forgive me. Next time I'll fill the necessary requirements of foul language. Also, I had envisioned this to be longer. But hey, writers never knew truly how long a chapter will really be. I assure you, it's the same way with my novel. 2nd chapter: 3 pages. 3rd chapter: 11 pages. Weird right?**

**Anyway, please give me some feedback, I want to see how well I did.**

**See you next time!!!!!  
**


End file.
